


Sam's Fear of Clowns

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Inside Out (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gap Filler, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Gen, Humor, Scary Dream about Clowns, Supernatural Elements, Winchester Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as all Supernatural fans know, Sam Winchester has a phobia towards clowns. On the night of his brother's unexpected return, Sam encounters a vivid dream involving one clown inside a plane. Some things are better left unsaid.</p><p>This drabble is over 250 words. It occurs somewhere near the beginning of the Pilot, in Season 1 of CW's television show "Supernatural". Canon Gap-filler. This is my first Supernatural fanfic, but I am not new to fanfiction; I'm just new to the television show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Fear of Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m new to Supernatural and I’m watching the Pilot episode, but I figured this would help me explore Sam Winchester’s character. This occurs at the beginning of the Pilot, before Dean enters Sam’s house. Also, I don’t normally swear, but this is Sam Winchester and he usually swears. I’m out of my element with the swearing, but then, as I just said, I’m new to Supernatural. So yeah, this is shocking to those who know me for not swearing in any of my fanfics. Just don’t expect me to put swearing in my other fanfics, not related to Supernatural.

_All things considered, Sam Winchester did not even imagine this dream. His footfalls crunched on a small Fritos bag. At first, he found the crunching noise funny, but then the lights flickered on and off. He was inside a 747 airplane with several faces he didn’t recognize… well, almost everyone. Sam recognized his brother Dean Winchester. Dean sat in the front row of coach, anticipating something bad to happen._

_Well, that something bad came in the form of a large clown with a wicked smile, standing in the middle of the aisle. That smile turned into playfulness, but in the clown’s red gloved hands was a wooden mallet. The clown kept staring at Sam, waiting for him to do something._

_“Uh oh,” said Sam, readying himself for a fight. “Don’t hurt me, clown. Did you hear me? Don’t-”_

_“Hahaha!” said the clown in his high-screeching voice. The clown flew into the air, moving his mallet straight at him._

_Sam jumped in fright at the clown’s quick action… then it was over…_

Sam awoke with a sensation of the thrill. The dream was freaky, but then clowns were his phobia. Sam asked to the air, “What the hell?”

“What’s going on?” said Sam’s sleepy blonde girlfriend Jessica.

“I had the strangest dream,” said Sam, still stunned by his dream… or rather his nightmare. He told his girlfriend, gently, “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” said Jessica, sleep returning faster than she thought.

Sam stayed up for a while, heading into the kitchen to get himself a drink. It was then Sam encountered and fought with a stranger, who turned out to be his brother Dean.


End file.
